And We All Fall Down
by ShimmerGlimmerSPARKLE
Summary: Urszala Adamski was enjoying her new life in Cambridge, then she found a Death Note and everything chaged.
1. The Accidental Gift

Urszala Adamski briskly trotted down a shady alley, hardly able to carry the books that were overflowing in her arms. Her first week in Cambridge had been absolutely amazing, she could still hardly believe that she was actually going to the prestigous Cambridge University. Being so far away from the slums of Warsaw that she had grown up in gave her a new sense of if Urszala didn't live in a good part of Cambridge, it was so much nicer than the neighborhood she had grown up in.  
'Urszie, hurry up! You could get robbed out here,' She thought with a sigh.  
Suddenly Urszala heard the sound of of crunching gravel, and whipped herself around. There stood Dan Simth, one of her fellow students. "Do you need help with your books, sweetie?" Dan asked in a quiet voice, almost sounding mocking.  
"Y-y-yes, sir, please, sir," Urszala stammered, her thick accent, slurring her english.  
Dan snatched some of the books out of her hands and began nearly running, towards the flat building that Urszala lived in. Urszala, slowly followed, she was absolutely exhausted after the long, grueling day she had just endured. She was nearly stumbling by time she reached the door, but Dan wasn't there. She climbed up the steps, finding Dan on one of the landings, waiting for her.  
"Sweetie, we need to go to my flat before we can go to yours, I need to get...um..something," Dan whispered deepley into Urszala's ear. His accent made Urszala melt, and she followed.  
The two headed into Dan's flat hastily. Suddenly, Dan locked the door, knocked the books out of Urszala's hands and pushed her down into a chair. The next thing Urszala knew, a knife was at her throat, threatening death. Dan was so close that she could smell the strong smell of beer on his breath, he was definately drunk.  
"Now, hand me your money and no one will get hurt,"Dan hissed into her ear, he sounded simalar to the devil, in Urszala's opinion.  
"Yes, I will give you my money," Urzsala choked out. She felt the knife release on her throat and took a deep breath. She took out her wallet and threw it at Dan.  
Urszala quickly gathered her books and unlocked the door. She ran out and up the steps to the floor her flat was on. She threw the door open and darted inside. She threw her books on the floor and locked the door. She ran into her room and checked to make sure her window was locked before locking the door and hurled herself onto her bed. Suddenly, she noticed a little black book right next to her. She picked up the book and noticed that the words "Death Note" were on the front of it.  
"Nice job sweetie, you found a Death Note," A voice said behind her.  
Urszala yelped and turned around to find a grotesque humanoid creature sitting on her mahogany wardrobe, staring at her with peircing eyes. She jumped up and back on her bed, pressing her back against her window. She clumsily fumbled with the lock, her eyes locked on the humanoid creature.  
"Who- or what the hell are you and how did you get in my room?" Urszala whispered loudly.  
"I'm Ryuk, a Shinigami. That is a Death Note- if you write someone's name in it, they will die. Any questions?" Ryuk mumbled.  
"Uhm, could you get out of my room for a start?" Urszala said, glairing at the creature, of which was now popping a withered apple into his mouth.  
Ryuk suddenly was gone. Urszala looked around perplexed, but when she found nothing, she decided that she was delusional. She picked up the book and looked at it, nothing seemed very special about it. After reading the rules on the inside of the first page, Urszala knew what she was going to do. It was time to get revenge.


	2. First Victim Down

Urszala, in a daze, stumbled out into her combined kitchen and living room area and made herself a cup of coffee. She carefully carried her cup to the table and sat down. With one sip, she was already alert. The bitter taste brought her to her senses as soon as it touched her tounge. It made her want to vomit, but it helped her become coherent again.  
Uszala went back into her room and changed into a silky pale pink nightgown, a special gift from her mother on her 18th birthday that had been only a few weeks before her big move. Oh how she missed her mother, the glorious woman who had cared for her and Lubomir, her older brother. But Lubomir had gotten a job in Japan and eventually went missing, so with a toss of her light hair that naturally was curled in ringlets, she decided to try out the Death Note she had been given to distract herself.  
Urszala picked up the Death Note that was still lying on her bed and took it over to her desk. She flicked on her light blue lamp light and began searching for her pen with little siamese kittens all over it. She opened the Death Note to the first clean, crisp page and thought of Dan. She began writing:"Dan Smith, gets hit by a bus at 7:20 tomorrow morning".  
Urszala let out a malicious laugh, this was pretty fun! She got up and danced around her room before collapsing onto her bed. She quickly fell into a deep, black sleep.  
BEEP BEEP BEEP! 'Ugh, shut up' BEEP BEEP BEEP! Urszala's thoughts were drowned out by the loud beeping of her alarm. She slammed it off and got up. She slipped on a t-shirt and jeans before slipping out the door, with the Death Note in her bag. As she unenthusiastically made her decent down the stairs, she remembered the Death Note.  
'We will see what you think of me now, Danny.' Urszala thought with a giggle.  
Urszala crossed the seat and sat down on the bench of the bus stop. Suddenly, she saw Dan come out of their flat building and begin to cross the road, seeming to avoid looking at Urszala. She smirked and looked at her watch, any second now.  
BOOM! Suddenly, blood was splattered everywhere. Urszala sat there, stunned, she hadn't really thought the Death Note would work. She shook it off and enthusiastically jumped up and began walking to campus, a little extra spring in her step.


	3. Urszie Gets New Roomies

L awoke in confusion, he had no idea of where he was, or what was going on. He looke over, there lay Matt and Mello,of whom back in Japan had been canidates for his sucessor. Wait.. Light, the Kira...It all started coming back in bits and pieces.  
"Me...Need..Cigarette..."Matt mumbled, and turned over on his metal table.  
"Ahh, our experiment worked now we just to see if they are mentally-"An old geezer in a labcoat began, that was at least until Mello flew off of his table and kicked him in the face.  
"Uh, let's get the hell out before he wakes up," Mello mumbled with a shrug and kicked out the window.  
L, walked out into the world, nearly getting killed by the light, followed by Mello and Matt. Suddenly, Mello seemed to be attractive, and Matt must have been thinking the same thing due to the way he was looking at his butt. Plus, L felt sort of different, like calling his mother that he hadn't talked to in who knows how long.  
"First order of business, I need to call my mother.. I feel like calling my mother.."L mumbled, seeming confused.  
"Wait, where the hell are we?"Matt stopped in his tracks,"I need my cigarettes,"  
"I am pretty sure we were in a Uni.. With the British?"Mello seemed unsure.  
Suddenly, a young woman with a small frame, pale skin, and curly blond hair came trotting up to them. L began backing away, this couldn't be happening... No, no,no.. The girl jumped on L, and L began to try to desperately shake her off.  
"Lubomir! Where have you been all this time! Mama, papa, and I were so worried! We hadn't heard from you in at least six months!" The girl squealed.  
"Oh, uh, Matt, Mello, this is Urszala,my little the way,Urszie, I now go by L or Lawliet," L stammered, "Say, uh, where are we exactly, we sort of kind of got drunk and woke up here,"  
"Oh, Lubomir, I will never understand that crap,"Urszala muttered, looking at the ground."Cambridge, we are at Cambridge, Lubbi,darling,"  
"Its L or Lawliet!" L screamed.  
Urszala crossed her arms and rolled her eyes,"Someone is clearly hung over. Foreget about my classes, I am taking you to my flat,"  
"Meh, need cigarettes. Mello, you are really hot,"Matt mumbled, clearly halfway out of it.  
Urszala took one of Matt's hands and one of Mello's and began taking the long hike to her flat.  
"So...Matt, I'm now hot?"Mello asked, seeming confused.  
"Of course you are hot,"L said. he was following a distance behind, to keep himself from strangling that goody two shoes of a sister he had.  
"Marshy-Mello, my dear, will you marry me? Or at least go out with me, beautiful," Matt mumbled.  
"Uh,yeah?" Mello mumbled, in pure befuddlement.  
Urszala stopped for a second,pointing at a building,"Welcome home,boys. Lubbie, call mummy when we get inside," Urszala said and dashed inside and into her flat.  



End file.
